


A Private Performance

by ahunmaster



Series: Gladiator AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Human, Complicated Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Musical Instruments, No Dialogue, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot, mentioned slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Thornstriker wants to play the harp for Bloodshed.





	

 

He still didn't know how he had gotten that harp in the first place.  Probably won it in a bet or a gladiator match as part of the prize.

 

But he had it and Thornstriker had found it and she had apparently waited a whole month before asking him for permission to use his harp.

 

That had been an awkward conversation because he had honestly forgotten he had it and thought for a moment someone had broken in and left it there for some heinous reason.  But after the awkwardness, he had given her permission to play with the harp as often as she wished.  Within reason, of course, but he knew she wouldn't be one to play it late at night while the house slept.

 

But late evening didn't count as night, so this private event he was having was perfectly alright.

 

Thornstriker had been practicing for a few weeks.  From what he had remembered of their conversation back when she had reminded him that he had a harp, she had been reared to play the harp as a child.  Supposedly, daughters of nobles that could play instruments like the harp were viewed as being more desirable by other nobles for their sons.  She had been a good player before her parents had sold her to the coliseum and had only needed to practice a bit to remember her teachings.

 

It had been rather abrupt, but Thornstriker had wanted to play for him.  It was a rather odd request of hers; Bloodshed didn't remember any of her other requests being this big or involving him.  Usually, she would only ask for something simple or permission to do something small.  Some of them had been so trivial that Bloodshed wondered if he had to go over with her what she could do; it seemed as though she thought she had to have his permission to do something as simple as go into the gardens.  He thought that saying she could go around the house as she pleased had included that.

 

But that was for another time.  At the moment, Bloodshed was lounging back on his seat as he watched Thornstriker play the harp.  It was a nice song, but just watching her stroke the strings and hum along was entrancing.  And seeing her petite body command such a large instrument...

 

Bloodshed couldn't help the pool of warmth that filled his chest as he watched her perform.  Perhaps he could ask for another.  Or maybe another performance in the future.  He didn't want to make her think he wanted her to perform for him a whim.  He wanted it to be her own choice.

 

He would think of how to approach the topic after the song.  At the moment, he was just content to watch the young woman play gracefully.

 

END


End file.
